Betraying Sherlock Holmes
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: An event takes place, changing the lives of those who lives in B 221 Baker Street, This event grows as the search begins to unravel why John Watson betrayed Sherlock Holmes.
1. Prologue

**Betraying Sherlock Holmes**

**Sherlock (2010)**

**Total BSH Word Count: 10,563**

**Prologue ****Word Count: 540**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Do not in any way shape or form own Sherlock (2010) It belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and to all the people who remade the tales of Sherlock Holmes and his faithful friend, biographer and flat mate John Hamish Watson for our viewing enjoyment

**WARNING!:**

**Slash**

**Character Death?**

**OOC**

**A/N: This just seemed to get away from me, suddenly I had Twelve chapters and two sequels lol**

**Summary: **An event takes place, changing the lives of those who lives in B221 Baker Street, This event grows as the search begins to unravel why John Watson betrayed Sherlock Holmes.

Prologue

**Victims Personal Affects: **

**Wallet, Watch, Phone, and One Slim Brown Journal**

**Investigating Officer: Jeremy Ret**

Detective Lestrade dose not wish to read the Slim Brown Journal I find in my possession, He says it is because he was so close to the victim. Brass has allowed him to continue with the investigation, which I wonder about. The rumor going around is that some one higher up interfered and that is why Lestrade is lead, This rumor doesn't make him popular with the others, of course everyone while admits that bringing Sherlock Holmes into cases gets them solved they despise the man and hence also have little to no respect for Lestrade. Because of this I think it puts too much stress on the man, because of this I think he wants someone else no so invested in the people in which this has affected that he feels compromised and unhelpful. So he removes himself as best he can from the case, even if he is lead.

The Journal belongs to a John Watson, a man who while beloved by most of the force who've met him was also being scrutinized by the same people for a theft that had happened quite recently before his untimely death. Hopefully in reading his Journal I can either absolve him of suspicion or show his true colors to the people who thought they knew him best.

Alluding to the people who knew him best I believe It should be mentioned in my report that while I am learning about Watson he often refers to one Sherlock Holmes, his flat mate and partner. I learn with each page something of Holmes and have to wonder if the man will ever be able to pass beyond the death of his best friend and confidant. As I write this first page of my report Sherlock Holmes is in the hospital having witnessed the death of his friend, he has not spoken since and we have no other leads into what happened that night.

As it stands it has been a few weeks since the tragic demise of Mr. Watson, The coroners office has hinted at the fact that Watson may not have shot himself. That He was murdered and this, this is the biggest reason for the investigation. Not the theft. I've already read several pages worth of his Journal and have yet to find mention of the theft, of course the journals first page is dated a month before the case even happened. I sincerely wish that I find no hint of guilt in this journal because I fear it will crush Mr. Holmes to find out that it could have been his friend who caused the theft that stumped him.

Also Watson's last remaining relative, his sister Harriet was notified and promptly burst into tears, she admits that she hadn't spoken to him in months and I feel that she regretted not getting to know him better…or at least reconciling their relationship. Now it is too late, though this causes some worry within me and her wife fear that she may attempt to harm herself, I gave her wife a number to a good psychologist and a facility for people who attempt to kill themselves.


	2. The Issues at hand

**Betraying Sherlock Holmes**

**Sherlock Holmes 2010**

Word count: 598 (Not counting above the chapter title)

**A/N: Just so everyone knows We won't get to Sherlock till chapter four T_T yea I really couldn't help myself in having a few chapters devoted to the Journal mentioned in the Prolog!**

Normal writing: Journal

**Bold Writing: **The police officers comments

* * *

Chapter One: The Issues at hand

**There seems to be pages ripped from the Journal hinting that there were entries before he tried to write these ones, the numbers aren't off but flipping ahead there are obvious signs that there was a different set of entries before this entry. We have yet to find those pages.**

Entry 90: He infuriates me, seriously he acts like no one can out smart him except Moriarty because they are both genius'. I really think that he is underestimating the common man. Today we stopped a man who killed his wife and set evidence that indicated her lover. Of course Sherlock wondered why the door would be locked if it had been, why would the lover have a key? Why would she trust her lover not to pop over when ever and ruin her marriage. People like that really shouldn't get married in the first place, than again everyone has the right to marry…but to cheat when you said you'd be together through the good and the bad till death, well I really can't understand the thinking. How often though do people really think about consequences these days? Seriously just stop and think to themselves well if I cheat on my husband or wife what will happen if they find out? What kind of stress will that put on the person who is lying to the one they said they loved?

**I can't help but to agree with him, I've seen so many cases where the one who cheated gets divorced and takes it out on the lover, or gets beaten, even killed for it. I feel the same way that people really don't think of consequences for the actions they take, it's like they think their above cause and effect. I see this far too often in my work and really think the world would be a bit better if people actually thought instead of just doing. I think there would be less cheating on loved ones-It wouldn't completely stop of course but hey you never know how many lives it would save or how many lives it would stop from even being born.**

Entry 91: He's known for his intelligence, to me he is a good man who just has issues with interaction- He doesn't understand the value of even an idiot. Of course even stupid people can pull off feats of true genius. I though of betraying the man to show him that stupid people can stump even him. Though in the process, in the process I realized how much he meant to me- Teaching him taught me that I had a good place in society, that I should talk to my sister again and that I really cared for him.

**Pencil marks show a number of erasing/ Several lines appear to be missing and we cannot recover them, what had he written? Was it important or silly?**

Of course if you are reading this something has happened to either me or Sherlock himself. I want you to understand that I am not a bad man, I just wanted to show Sherlock that life is more than his deductive reasoning, that there is more that being alone for the rest of ones natural life. Some how this has backfired on me…I wish that however it ended, that Sherlock will continue to learn and grow from the experience.

**Mr. Holmes seems to grow more deeply into his own mind- Did Watson ever think that it could send his friend into such a state? And was he also confessing that he had stolen the High Castle gem?**


	3. Entries 92 through 96

**Betraying Sherlock Holmes**

**Sherlock Holmes 2010**

Word count: 1255

Chapter Two: Entries 92 through 96

* * *

Entry 92: My blog grows every day we have a case, of course I hardly write half of my thoughts or I write something to make it seem like I'm dumb and have hero worship for Sherlock. I wonder on most days if Mycroft who seems to know everything that happens to Sherlock and now by extension me knows or even cared to look at my testing scores, and if he did know had he told his brother? Though the thought is a little far fetched considering Sherlock's feelings on his brother. If he dose know he plays it off like he doesn't, He calls me Idiot far too often so I feel safe that he just might not know. Though if he's that good an actor what else could he possibly not be telling me? I decided to test Sherlock though, make a case that stretches him to the limit or maybe beyond. Lastrade would be rather helpful, he told me once that he really didn't know Sherlock at all. But there was one thing he had, stories about cases they had worked on before. Those of course could be the key to unlocking some of the mystery of Sherlock Holmes. So now me and Lastrade are putting together ideas for a fake case, though if I wanted to be honest to myself I don't think that a fake case will stump him for long- he reads people like we read fortune cookies. On some levels that's slightly disturbing. I wonder if he can read from me that I am plotting something? I want to mention to Lastrade that I think that a fake case will be blown wide by either him or someone we work with, but then what could we do? It's not like we could pull off a real case…or at least I couldn't pull off a real one with Lastrade's knowledge…

**I actually read some of the Blogs he mentions and realized that since I knew he was intelligent that he really did write like he didn't understand the case- through hints he writes we all realized -Lastrade and myself included that he actually knew who the criminal was almost as quickly as Holmes did.**

Entry 93: I found that Sherlock had minor trouble with theft, it was in some ways his Achilles heel. I figure that this would be a good thing to plot, with Lastrade's help I think we can pull off a truly spectacular case that will stump Sherlock for the rest of his life. We do briefly wonder how Sherlock would take being bested in his own field. Would he finally lose that calm that always seemed to take him over or would he throw a fit- A black mood? I chuckled at the memory where he had laid on the couch his back to me, pouting about one thing or another, but the chuckle quickly stopped when I remembered the times he shoots the walls with the small pistol he owns. Of course I really do hope he doesn't have one of those moods.

**Mr. Holmes seems to be finally getting better, he leaves his flat and has begun speaking to his brother Mycroft, Watson's description of Holmes black moods are confirmed by Lastrade, Though why they hadn't thought about those when they plotted alludes me. It also worries me that he owns a gun, what if he chose to shoot himself?**

Entry 94: Lastrade likes the idea of a fake heist and Sherlock has gotten more annoying with every passing day that he has no cases. This gives me and Lastrade time to work out a plot. Of course with this said It seems almost impossible to pull off a fake case. Lastrade of course found the comment of making a real case alarming as I thought he would. He tells me as a police officer that he would have to arrest me if I did pull off a real heist, I assured him that I would never do so, I want to be in jail as much as a cat wants to be in water.

**Any police officer would be alarmed by the thought of actually committing a crime, to this date we do not know if Watson actually went though with a heist that was so well planned out and committed with such perfection that sent Holmes into a tailspin. I feel that I am getting close to the truth of the heist that was pulled off and that I will soon know if Watson actually had anything to do with it or not.**

Entry 95: With such a fascinating case on our hands Sherlock endeavors to find the culprit. Lastrade gave me a look once he realized that Sherlock wasn't going to solve it as quickly as he normally solved his cases. Of course I didn't give him clues to whether or not I had caused this particular case or not. Why would I after all? This was an actual case and would be tried by the court of law. Why would anyone who commit's a crime tell people unless of course they were mad and wanted the attention, even if it sent them to jail? I will never get those kind of people- though honestly I don't understand people who do any crime with or with out telling on themselves.

**It took Holmes several days to admit that he couldn't figure out the motive or anything of the culprit to Lestrade the clues were too muddled-He found several foot prints from dainty women feet to giant men feet and he knew that it was misdirection on the part of the culprit or culprits. Holmes asked Lestrade not to tell Watson, The quirky nature of Holmes is rather endearing. But I wonder and also worry about the things Watson writes about the case…so far there is no evidence that he planned and carried out the crime nor is there any evidence that he didn't do it.**

Entry 96: I guess I didn't think of how a crime that pushed Sherlock to the edges of his skills would affect him. As time passes and he had yet to solve the case, I realize that he is starting to get thinner, eyes blood shot with lack of sleep, and his skin easier to bruise. The bruise I found on his arm alarmed me, especially when it took so long to heal, he said not to be so bothered about it and in a fit of irritation he tells me not to baby him, All I'm asking him is to slow down-eat something, sleep a little and try not to push himself so hard! Of course he won't listen to me. He wants to end it and each day it continues it takes it's toll on him and if it continues for much longer I fear it might even take his life.

**Sherlock gains weight every day, finally not looking like a skeleton as he had for so long, He's even taken up running in the mornings to rebuild his strength, he really doesn't seem to mind my company since I need the exercise and excuse to follow him around. Though sometimes I think he dose it to forget what is happening around him, and sometimes he pushes himself too hard. I've had him pass out on me several times and it scares me every time, what if he banged his head so hard on the concrete that it cracks open like an egg?**


	4. Watson's Betrayal

**Betraying Sherlock Holmes**

Word Count: 618

Chapter Three: Watson's Betrayal

* * *

**Entry ninety-seven surprises me, this man was far more cunning then anyone ever gave him credit for and saying that is rather hard on me. I rather he wasn't so intelligent, what he could have done to Sherlock is hard for me to take in. Sherlock really didn't need that kind of test, While he is an oddity he is also still a person- he dose have feelings and Watson should have known that…why he chose to ignore it though is a mystery that shall never be revealed.**

I will have who ever reads this know that I wasn't ever really prepared for a true heist, and since a heist went off without a hitch, Lestrade no longer trust me- He doesn't know if it was me or not who stumped Sherlock. Honestly I knew that it would be that way if Sherlock ever was stumped, but it could clue in Sherlock that I might be hiding something. I doubt he would suspect it was the fact I was planning a heist that would stump even him. Of course, with his failing health I had to do something to make him better. The object that was stolen had to be returned…And to do that one would have to find the jewel and if it was found Sherlock would want to talk to the person who committed the theft. I couldn't really leave Sherlock's side anymore. If I tried I think he might end up breaking himself, I was no psychologist but the strain the case was putting on his mind was slowly and surly being placed onto his physical form. If this continued much longer he might have to go to the hospital.

**Which Sherlock had after passing out in the precinct. Honestly that scared quite a few people, Including myself since I had just walked in to give Lestrade some paperwork that I had been tasked with handing him. I asked Sherlock about the day after reading this and he confided in me that Watson had been good to him-taken care of him and looked after him. But with what Watson said above it seems almost if he was trying to not confess to the crime by writing the way he had. I'm not sure what this will do to Sherlock, and there still isn't any proof that he did do it even if its written rather suspiciously.**

There was only one place I could go, and that could shatter my friendship with Sherlock. I would have to go to Moriarty. He would of course be able to help place the item back- than again he might like to mess with me and not return it quickly or at all. But what chose did I have? Leave the house trying to figure out a case not even Sherlock could? What chances did I have? The only person I knew who could pull strings to find who had committed the crime and to find the jewel was Moriarty- Mycroft would have been my first choice but even he is stumped- whoever pulled it off, they did it so well that even Mycroft couldn't find them or the jewel- It would have to be someone who knew the darker side of the city- some one who ran it.

**James Moriarty, A known criminal lord. He had gotten off of charges for a number of things and yet we all knew he was bad to the core. If Watson ever met the man to talk about the heist neither the journal, Sherlock, or Lestrade have said either way. Moriarty isn't fond of cops so no one would dare question him except Sherlock. If he knows the answer he isn't telling.**


	5. Holmes' discussion

**Betraying Sherlock Holmes**

Word Count: 722

**A/N: Finally some Sherlock time!**

Chapter Four: Holmes' discussion

* * *

Sherlock Holmes P.O.V

Mycroft seems to understand now that I really don't want to talk about John or how his life came to an abrupt end. Honestly having nightmares about it for the last month and a half really bothers me on so many levels- to the point I really don't even want to talk about John good or bad.

"Morning Sherlock."

Detective Ret smiled at me, he ran with me in the mornings. Honestly I can almost imagine John doing this for me as well. But how well had I really known the man?

Detective Ret nods at my silence and we begin. I have yet to tell Lestrade how John died, honestly I can't reconcile the fact of his death. Harry sees me as a link to her brother and I find comfort in being around the woman…She's a lot like John. We both kicked our addictions for the memory of the man that we cared so much for. My thoughts suddenly blank out because the next thing I know is waking up at home. When did that occur?

"Ah your awake Sherlock."

I take my time looking at my brother. I'm still in my sweat pants and tee, my shoe's off, I must have pushed myself too hard today and passed out…It wouldn't be the first time I did such-Nor the first time the Detective had to haul my unconscious body around.

"Why are you here Mycroft?"

He sighs as if I'm being a petulant child. Which of course when it come to him I usually am.

"I thought we should discuss some things."

Things usually meant John these days. Not that I was one to really discuss him anymore.

"I don't want to."

Mycroft stops himself from rolling his eyes but I can always tell. It doesn't matter who I can read them without- I can no longer say that. I couldn't read John after all, I didn't realize soon enough that he had committed the very crime that I couldn't solve. John of all people had fooled even me, I wouldn't have known unless-until that night.

"I know you don't want to Sherlock, but you have to tell me where the High Castle Jewel is."

Is. I did never find out where it was, there was one place I didn't bother to look…the one place had John still been alive I would have never thought of.

"I don't know Mycroft. I never did solve the case…I don't think I ever will."

His face went blank;

"You mean to say that the High Castle is lost forever?"

I couldn't tarnish Johns name now, and if I was correct and the high castle was where I thought it might now be…

"It could turn up, we don't know who took it."

Mycroft sighed;

"It wasn't John?"

I blinked at the question, why had he asked me if it had been John?

"What?"

My brother gave me a rather sad look;

"I came into possession of a rather interesting thing. John's journal. He and Lestrade planned a crime for you…Lestrade figures that the high castle is John's work."

And it was. But I really could tell Mycroft that now could I?

"John planned a crime for me?"

Mycroft pulled out a slim brown journal I had seen from time to time in Johns possession. The Journal slapped onto the coffee table between us.

" It seems that he says as much inside. Though some of the pages are missing, we searched his room but they aren't there."

They would be where the jewel was. Of course assuming I was right and John hadn't burned them.

"Dose he say he did it?"

Mycroft stood and looked down at me;

"Not directly, but it seems like there might be hints that at least put in that he might have had a part of it. Of course he doesn't out right say anything of the High Castle Jewel, but he dose talk of a gem-he could be admitting that he stole something…but the High Castle is the only case that stumped you with in the last six months."

One of them actually but I don't want to tell Mycroft the other. The other case was right after the High castle and it did involve John, why had John spoken to and teamed up with James Moriarty?


	6. Nightmares and late night visits

**Betraying Sherlock Holmes**

Word Count: 766

**WARNING!:**

**Hinted gay relations**

**A/N: More Sherlock and a visitor late into the night or maybe early morning lol**

* * *

Chapter Five: Nightmares and late night visits

I know that I am asleep, remembering vividly that I had brushed my teeth, put on pajama's and slipped into bed. For once my own bed and not John's old bed like I had been for the past few weeks.

"I figured that this would be a good place to say goodbye Sherlock."

John stands by the waterfront, I really wished that he didn't stand right there. I know what is about to take place.

"Goodbye? Or see you later?"

He smiles;

"It really is never goodbye is it? You'll always remember me as I am…as I was."

I didn't understand at the time what he was telling me, I had thought I was so smart.

"Yes but now you're a criminal and you'll die."

I had to deviate this time, All the other times I say exactly what I said to him this night.

"Yes, but you'll always remember that I loved you. That no matter what happens after my death, the memory of me will never fade from your mind."

Loved me…He had told me right before his death that he loved me. Me of all people, I had ruined so many dates and he had so many dates. But to say he loved me- I always felt a sharp sting of pain in my chest whenever I thought of those simple words from his mouth in the last minutes… If he had really loved me why had he challenged me?

"Aw did I interrupt a date?"

We both turned to Moriarty. The man who killed John, though the fact he did it with his own two hands and a pistol… there was something in Moriarty that hated the fact that John loved me, something that hated the fact I had rushed to John even though I knew he was dead and caused me to hug his cooling body. To scream at Moriarty to kill me too.

"You always do."

He chuckled at John's comment, At the time I didn't know why John said that. But upon finding out that Moriarty had interrupted several of John's dates almost as badly as I myself did, I wondered why they had even been in contact…what had they been up to?

"Well Bill me for it later lover boy."

John laughed and Moriarty pulled out the silenced pistol- I rushed forward and like every other time I was too late to save John from the point blank gun shot.

I gasp as I awoke, I rush to the bathroom and wash my hands raw once again. I always feel like I have blood on my hands after the nightmare…Like I had that night. I hear the rustling of cloth and then someone shuffle behind me and I look into the mirror to see James Moriarty behind me. Great, not only was he going to haunt my dreams he was going to invade my waking hours as well.

"Nightmare?"

The fact his voice was ruff and his eyes blood shot clued me into the fact he'd been having them too, though why he should be having nightmares…

"You too."

He nods and leans against the door frame;

"We need to talk about John."

I turned to face the murdering bastard, this time I can't be as calm. John was already dead, already lost to me. I no longer had any faith in people, I hadn't really had that much to begin with and because of John I'd gained some back. Now it was gone completely.

"Why? You murdered him! Surly that is the end of the tale!"

He sighed and my shouted words-I seethed how dare he make light of John's death;

"It might not be the end…I found out several hours ago that my bullets had been…switched out. With blanks, blanks with red substances that knocked me out for several hours. The boys thought I was dead and were trying to figure out what to do with my body when I woke back up."

Switched out…had they been switched out before or after he shot John? And why in the hell had he tried to shoot himself?

"Why did you shoot John, I never asked before."

He blinked;

"I…I had a thing for him."

A thing? Did he mean what I think he meant?

"As in you were attracted to him?"

Moriarty nodded;

"It was a rather interesting situation to be honest."

Interesting situation? What had John done to get Moriarty's attention in such a fashion?

"I don't see how it could have been."

He let out a shaky breath;

"There's something you didn't know about John."


	7. Nightmares and late night visits pt 2

**Betraying Sherlock Holmes**

Word Count:708

**WARNING!:**

**Mentions of John W./James M.**

**A/N: I couldn't end the last chapter completely that way lol**

* * *

Chapter Six: Nightmare's and late night visits part two

I wrapped my hand around the tea cup, savoring its warmth.

"We found that we had a mutual interest…Giving you a crime that you couldn't solve."

Figures John would go to…James to stump me. The man across from me was possibly smarter than even I was, not a comforting thought of course. I didn't want to admit that some one could be smarter, I would want to take that to my grave.

"So you planned with him the heist of the High Castel Jewel."

He shook his head;

"No, actually he wanted help in putting it back where it belonged-It should be back in the museum as we speak."

I wondered if Lestrade would come bursting into the room to tell me it had come back and be faced with Moriarty in my sitting room.

"But why would he want it placed back?"

He snorted into his cup;

"Have you not realized it? He told you he loved you-he wanted you back in good health after all.

Good Health-it still would have driven me insane! Why take it, why put it back all those thoughts would have ran through my mind and I would have lost it.

"Is that why you took his life? Because he loved me?"

James took his time answering, a sip of tea and a thoughtful expression;

"I hadn't realized that even though he and I were…well seeing each other that he would still love you anyway. It drove me to the edge to be honest-I didn't know until he goaded me that I had feelings for him, I thought it was just sex actually…but it turned out to be more than that."

John had goaded him? Into what? And the relationship part-John had been terrified by this man! Why would he have started a relationship with Moriarty? Why start one based on lies and half truths?

"He had finally banished all his fear of me. He really hadn't wanted to ask for my help to begin with but he figured it would be easier if I had that over his head but he had my resources."

I nodded and took another sip of my tea to hide my annoyance at being read so easily;

"And the bullets? By the sound of it you shot yourself."

He froze up a little;

"I…I did try, but now I have to wonder if he's alive out there somewhere. Not only did he trick you, that just maybe he tricked me as well and he's waiting for us to find him."

I wished he was alive-even if he had been the coroner would have killed him by doing an autopsy. I jumped as my phone buzzed-why had I left it in the sitting room? I flipped it open and didn't bother to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Sherlock! The High Castle is back!"

Lestrade of course;

"When?"

Lestrade took a moment to look at his notes-it was the only reason he would pause after all.

"At one the security system was tripped and by one fifteen the curator was called to make sure every thing was in place-by one thirty they found the High castle."

So it was back in place by the time Moriarty came to visit me.

"I'll be there in half an hour- tell them not to move a thing!"

I clicked the phone shut before he could say anything to me, I was rather annoyed but I had to play this game-make it seem like I hadn't known where it was or who had placed it back.

"Was your man good enough not to leave a trace?"

Moriarty smirked;

"If he didn't he knows he's going to jail."

Moriarty wouldn't have him killed? He would know it was Moriarty who had the jewel.

"I didn't have a single hand in it-I used a proxy and they gave it to the thief."

So no one would know just who had taken it. He was rather good at covering his tracks after all-once more as brilliantly planned as usual.

"I would like to continue our conversation when you get back."

I sighed;"Later today-Lestrade will want to talk to me about this case and then about John."

Moriarty nodded;

"I'll be back round midnight then."


	8. Moriarty's choice

**Betraying Sherlock Holmes**

Word Count: 896

**WARNING!:**

**John W./James M.**

**Flashback**

**A/N: **A little bit of a jump backwards- I think of this as a flashback for James as he talks to Sherlock in chapters five and six.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Moriarty's choice

James Moriarty's P.O.V

The man stood there as bold as day, Though I would have liked it better if he hadn't been so casual. Maybe all tied up and looking at me pleadingly instead of this confident and perfectly unafraid version.

"I'm surprised you found me, where's Sherlock and Scotland yard?"

His grin was infectious;

"Their not here. I came alone, I didn't tell them where I was going cept out for a cuppa."

He didn't tell them but what did that mean for right now and here?

"And you're here because?"

For someone who'd seen the battle field a smile was rather easy for him. He sat in my favorite chair and motioned for me to sit as well;

"First off for a cuppa if you have one, and second a business proposition."

Now that caught my attention;

"Give me a moment then to fetch the tea."

I strolled out before he could say anything; I needed time to think. What was it that John Watson wanted from me? What would he be willing to trade for business? His reputation, His life… His body? The thought caused me to stop suddenly, why had I thought about that? Alright take stock of the thoughts, Was John Watson good looking? As he was right now in my office, cocky, self assured, and willing to take risks. Yes, I would say so. Now what else? Keen mind-maybe not up to my standards of course but he had real life experiences to help with his thought processes and he would have to have connections to find my privet residents. I liked connections, I used them to my advantage. Could I use him to my advantage?

When I returned, he was looking through my drawers…the ones with locks and secret compartments that shouldn't have been picked and found.

"You have quite the collection. I think you and I will work together just fine. Assuming you want to."

He hadn't looked up once, he'd chosen to keep going through my things!

"I would rather you not go through my drawers Mr. Watson."

He flopped back and tossed a folder out;

"I was just looking for this, no need to get your knickers in a bunch."

The top half had opened, a picture of Sherlock Holmes stared out at me. Ah, he'd known I kept a file of the man. Did he know I had a file for him too?

"And this business you have with me involves him?"

I placed the cups down and reached for the folder. His hand snaked out and caught my wrist before I could even think to pull back.

"Before we talk of this I want it clear he is not to know about this."

I smiled even though I wished to tear my wrist out of his grip;

"And I get what?"

He smirked;

"The satisfaction of beating him at his own game."

Oh really? He let go and went for the cup, he was a devious bastard since he sniffed at the cup. He wouldn't smell the knock out drug- He pulled a thin envelope out of his pocket, it wasn't very big, the kind a doctor would give you if he was handing you a dose of some pills. He opened it and shook the powder that had been in the envelope out into the cup, The tea turned a strange magenta color;

"Going to have me unconscious humm? Well that won't be today- of course I could leave and keep the plot to myself."

He stood as if to leave;

"I won't try it again, besides you'll just check again with whatever that powder is."

He nodded and sat back down. I grabbed the chair closest and sat as well;

"So you have a plot that will befuddle our favorite consulting detective?"

He smiled at me, not the silly one he usually gave people- no this was a predators smile, all teeth;

"Yes, it's rather clever if I do say so."

I felt the corners of my mouth crease, I pushed them back up in a attempt to have a confused smile;

"Don't like that huh? Well I won't tell you the whole plot first meeting off. No it was an invitation to more meetings to talk about it. All I need from you right now is a yes or a no."

I couldn't help the twitch of my eye, Watson was really starting to irritate me;

"And If I say no and tell on you?"

He had the audacity to laugh at me.

"Who would believe you?"

Touché. Sherlock would think it was a ploy, another part of my game.

"Fine say I think this would be a beneficial partnership, what other than the danger of being caught are you offering me?"

He tilted his head, an alarm cut him off as he opened his mouth;

"Ah excuse me I should be leaving, as to your question; we can discuss that at another meeting when we both have more time open. A yes would be preferred but if you say no than by all means say it."

I shifted as he fetched his coat;

"Fine, till next time then."

And he was gone. Well that was perhaps the strangest meeting I'd ever had, I looked down at the cups-maybe next time I'll try a different drug? And what the hell had that powder been?


	9. What Would Watson Do?

**Betraying Sherlock Holmes**

Word Count: 658

**WARNING!:**

**Slightly graphic Man/Man Foreplay**

* * *

Chapter Eight: What Would Watson Do?

His lips were insistent and harsh our teeth mashing together, heat pooling in my gut as his fingers caressed my throat before sliding up and tangling into my hair, pulling at the short strands. I parted my lips for him allowing him entrance to my mouth, and for a moment we were in sync sharing a breath before the moment shattered as his lips crashed back to mine. I parted my knees, allowing him closer and he surged forward. I could feel the heat of his arousal straining against my inner thigh. I felt myself harden at the thought of going through with this, did I really want to have sex with this criminal master mind? He made my mind up for me as his tongue slid into my mouth, stroked across my own. I raked my blunt nails down his chest and earned a soft moan. His hands dipped down to my lower back scratching and then lightly brushing those scratches causing me to groan and wither like a school girl… I almost laughed at the thought, He nibbled at my lips and pulled away, suddenly he was pushing me and silk sheets fluttered around me. Against my skin, The mattress sank, him hovering over me.

"John."

Bright sunlight him me square in the eyes and I groaned, opening my eyes I realized it had been a dream-a memory of what I'd had before my life changed and I had to fake my death. I could almost pretend that I was still in James' bed and that he had only just left me laying here. But that wouldn't do me any good, I sighed and stretched out, besides I had new lovers- Lovers who while looked quite a bit like James' and Sherlock but were very different in the personality department, they loved me and neither James nor Sherlock had. Or at least to my knowledge, James had only shot me out of Jealousy that I preferred Sherlock over him-though honestly I didn't know if that was quite right-James while wild and unpredictable was quite the lover and I often found myself thinking of him…

But that was a different life after all-Sherlock and James were lost to me now, But once my Witness protection was done and over with I could come out and tell them and my sister that I was alive- Hopefully they would understand why I would want to stay here in Cardiff and they wouldn't try for long to get me to come back to London…Lestrade should be told as well that I was alive and Molly too…ah I had quite a bit to do today, I should be getting ready instead of just laying here in bed-I got up and stretched again. Finally after months of no communication I would get a report on how they were doing, hopefully Sherlock wasn't taking my supposed death too hard…and James wasn't giving him too much grief- or telling on me to Sherlock. They did think I was dead maybe he would tell on me after all? To clear the air on why he'd shot me? I should have thought about that. Too late now, and too late to find out if the moron I'd hired had actually switched out the bullets in Moriarty's gun to actual ones or not- if he hadn't then James would realize that something wasn't quite right…he might figure that I might not be dead at all and I couldn't have that- Couldn't have him and Sherlock looking for me because I was sure they would find me and put not only me in danger but themselves and my new lovers. James and Sherlock could hold their own but Jeff and David? They wouldn't be able to, they wouldn't understand what was happening after all- I didn't have the same name under witness protection…they wouldn't know who John Hamish Watson was- after all they knew me as Hilton Soames.


	10. A day in the life

**Betraying Sherlock Holmes**

Word Count: 847

**WARNING!:**

**Though I think it's silly to put a warning about this- **

**man kissing another man. Lol**

**A/N: How is everyone liking this?! I really am glad how far I've gotten lol and I hope everyone is happy with the story so far!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: A day in the life

I dressed and just about threw my phone as it rung, who would be calling me before my coffee?

"Still coming with us to the pub tonight?"

I calmed a bit at Jeff's voice;

"Yeah, I'll meet you there Jeffery."

He chuckled;

"You know I think David is a little annoyed with you."

I wonder what I did this time since David while quick to temper cooled off rather quickly and I hadn't seen either of them since the day before yesterday.

"Oh he is, is he? What did I do this time?"

Jeff muttered something and I distantly heard David make a gruff comment;

"Well about you not talking too much about your past."

I guess it would be time to tell them why I got to know them… Why I was in Cardiff and why I was often around Ianto and Jack.

"I will talk to you two about that later tonight alright?"

"Alright Hilton."

"So, you saw something and Ianto and Jack snatched you away-why tell us? You've only known us for six months why trust us?"

David forever the talker-the one who was betrayed by an ex lover, to the point where he had almost died.

"Because I know you aren't part of the group that wants me dead."

They frowned across the table at me, Sherlock's skills in deducting had rubbed off on me, I used it maybe not as much as he did nor with as much skill but I liked to think that I picked up skills from him and James.

"But how could you know that?"

I smiled;

"Have you ever heard of a man named Sherlock Holmes?"

Jeffery looked stumped but I hadn't thought David would;

"Your using his theory aren't you?"

I nodded I guess I didn't need to tell them that I knew the man personally and would like to go a round or two with him.

"Yes, it works rather well not only in theory but in practice as well. I've deducted things about the two of you that I proved through out our relationship-I couldn't help myself you see…once you start using deductive reasoning you can't just stop."

Jeffery nodded;

"And that's what got you in trouble in the first place."

I laughed at the thought, well yes that was true. David grunted;

"Speaking of trouble."

I turned in my seat to see a beast of a man walking our way, his eyes like lasers pointing at me. He stopped and gave us all a good look-His face was somewhat familiar to me but I couldn't think of where.

" ?"

I couldn't believe this, why call me out like this! Who was he?

"No one by that name at the table."

Thank David for being so bold and unaware.

"Watson I've been given a letter to hand to you and you alone. Take it or leave it, I'll still tell my employer everything I saw when I found you."

He plopped the letter on the table and made his way to the bar. I stared down at the thing, Who would know I was still alive? Did some one see me before I hopped ship? Or had the one I'd employed to unload the fake bullets from James' gun fail to do so or get caught by James? James had the resources to do this, but so did Sherlock-He'd however come himself or send Lestrade to me. I picked it up;

"Come one we don't want this Watson's business to be our problem!"

I shook my head at Jeffery;

"Than head out, I've got to read this."

Jeffery's face fell;

"But why?"

David sighed;

"Because he's John Watson; He writes about Sherlock Holmes-A companion if you will."

I had the chance to snort this time;

"Not that way-He's as straight as an arrow."

Jeffery's eye were as wide as sausers;

"You did know him… But dose that mean that the people who are out to get you are because of him?"

I shrugged, Hell if I knew. I really hoped not.

His lips were hot on mine, this was a dream… It had to be a dream because Sherlock would never kiss me, he would never want to sleep with me….He would never love me.

"John, you've betrayed me and left me for dead…I can't let you go unpaid."

What did he mean? He kneeled above me and fiddled with the back of his waistband; A long silver gun appeared; He had a gun!

"I'm sorry old boy, I've got to put you down."

"AHHH!"

I rushed out of bed, the look of pure malice still twisted his face.

"John? John are you alright?"

I shivered as my lovers took me into their arms, oh lords it had to be the letters damn fault…How Lestrade had found me out and why send that gruff man to deliver the letter instead of sending it via post was still very much a mystery-I would have to tell Ianto and Jack about it… soon Jeff and David coxed me back to a more relaxed slumber.


	11. Enter Lestrade

**Betraying Sherlock Holmes**

**Word Count: 691**

**A/N: I love throwing wrenches into plans lol**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Enter Lestrade

John Watson's P.O.V

"You didn't have to come all the way to Cardiff you know."

Lestrade turned around and gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face ever.

"True but it wouldn't do for you to come to London and blow your cover now would it?"

I laughed and sat in the booth with him-the waitress came and went with our orders.

"How are things going in London?"

He sighed lightly;

"I've gotten reports that Moriarty is on the move-that he's visited Sherlock several times and no one knows what their up to not even Mycroft."

Oh damn, did they know I was alive then?

"When did this start happening?"

Lestrade took a moment to let the waitress give us our food and leave;

"About a month ago we noticed…but I think they've been meeting long before that. When I asked Sherlock he seemed rather concerned that I had the knowledge of their meetings."

What were they up to then?

"Oh did you hear? Almost three months now-I doubt it would have reached all the way over here but well you might have heard. The High castle was returned."

I let out an airy breath;

"Really? So Sherlock finally found the culprit?"

Lestrade shook his head;

"No, the culprit broke back in returned it and then hung himself."

Wow-James' really went to some lengths for that one then.

"Why would they he do that?"

Lestrade shrugged and slurped on his soda;

"Your wife let you off the diet then?"

He turned a nice shade of puce;

"Uh don't tell my wife on me please."

I laughed of course I wouldn't do that, she talked to Mrs. Hudson after all.

"You have a week left before your let out of W.P. are you planning on coming back to London?"

I sighed;

"I don't know…I've been here nearly a year and I have a life here."

He seemed understanding but I knew he was a little put off by the comment;

"At least visit me in a week will you?"

I nodded;

"Done deal then."

"Hey! I wasn't sure if you'd show up!"

I smiled at Lestrade as he half rose from his desk, I waved him down and sat across from him.

"Well you asked nicely and I had some free time today."

He smiled and we chatted for maybe a couple of hours, just catching up with one another until we were interrupted by the door of his office opening;

"Hey Lestrade-wow I thought you were dead!"

I smiled at Donovan;

"Nope still kicking-how are you today?"

She actually smiled at me, she'd never done that before. It made a huge difference on her face;

"Um. Alright-Lestrade Holmes is driving everyone nuts-"

"He's here?"

Lestrade sounded startled and not at all thrilled to find this out and of course I didn't want to be seen by Sherlock!

"Donovan don't breath a word of Watson being here! Where is Sherlock right now?"

She squirmed under his commanding tone;

"Talking to one of the boys about a case in the pen."

He quickly followed her out of the office and I sighed- I didn't know what to do, should I leave and meet up with Greg later or stay in the office?

"Lestrade please tell me that all of the-"

We froze as we stared at each other, Sherlock went pale, his mouth open like a fish's, and then next I knew Lestrade rushed up from behind him and had to grab him before he fell and hit his head. I jumped up to help move Sherlock to the small sofa that was in Greg's office.

"Well I guess he knows now then."

I snorted;"Hell of a way to find out though don't you think?"

He chuckled and sat back at his desk;

"Well I guess either we can pretend you weren't here or you can stay."

I nodded, checking my watch I realized how late it had become.

"I should head home…I'll get a hold of him later, you can't fool him after all. He'll know I'm still alive now."

He nodded;

"See you later then."


	12. Unexpected Homecoming

**Betraying Sherlock Holmes**

Word Count: 995

**WARNING!:**

**Sherlock H./ James M.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Homecoming

"Hello?"

Sherlock sounded frazzled and a bit angry;

"Hello Sherlock."

There was a long pause;

"I'm putting you on speaker."

Okay…what was that about?

"I'm sorry I surprised you at yard. I didn't think you would pass Greg…I didn't think you would just walk into his office."

"Oh my god no wonder you put your phone on speaker!"

James! Well that certainly made sense-but why would James and Sherlock be together where ever it was they were?

"John where are you?"

I looked around my apartment, it was a nice place after all-I didn't want to give it up just yet.

"I don't think I'll tell you Sherlock."

He huffed;

"Are you going to come back to London anytime soon Johnny boy?"

I thought about it, maybe I could maybe I couldn't who knew?

"I might."

I'm not sure which one of them sighed;

"Don't make us wait too long John."

I didn't expect to find them the way I did, I didn't expect James and Sherlock to be curled up on my old bed together, arms wrapped around each other. Well then, guess they really didn't need me after all. I huffed, I suppose I should announce myself.

"Funny finding both of the people that I wanted to see in the same place."

They both jumped a little, I grinned at the shocked expressions and paler than a sheet reaction.

"John!"

Sherlock cried out, he looked so stunned. James just turned even paler if that was possible.

"You're here! Took you long enough!"

I nodded;

"Yep here at last."

Sherlock glanced at James who spluttered;

"You're a right bastard John Watson! You lied to us!"

I nodded, sure and I'd had good reason.

"I'm going to head to the sitting room, why don't you two get dressed perhaps?"

I turned and walked out, honestly I didn't think they would go at it, but then again I left each with a third of the puzzle, of course they would try to put it together-_together_. I smiled lightly at the kitchen, it had been a long time. Sherlock had changed it into the mess it had been before I had moved in. Didn't the man ever pick up after himself even now?

By the time I had made tea and set their cups out they came down quietly. Acting as if I was a ghost or something, Of course I had been gone almost two years. They most likely had moved on with their lives and left me behind. Then again I'd had plenty of lovers while I had been gone, though each looking as close as possible to the men sitting across from me.

"What happened?"

James croaked, he looked so displeased that I really wondered if he was angry at me for being alive at all.

"I witnessed something that I wasn't suppose to see…I entered the witness protection services and was sent off. I can't discuss what I saw but it's over now, I could at least see how everyone was doing before I head back home."

Sherlock glanced at James, a silent conversation happening right in front of me.

"Won't you come back to living here?"

I took a sip to hide my frustration. Of course I wanted to, but if they had started a relationship…and I had just lost mine.

"No, it's been a year, I have a different life just like you do."

Sherlock looked away;

"Surly you can combined your old life with your new one?"

Did he want me to come back? What little we had wouldn't ever be the same, not after I told him I loved him…not after the fact that because I had left James had taken a spot in Sherlock's heart some how. I had wanted to be near them the whole time I was gone and yet I realized now that I wanted to leave again…All we had was a memory now and I couldn't ruin what they had.

"I don't think I can, besides you have each other. I'd only get in the way."

I stood, I felt a knot in my throat that just wouldn't go away. I couldn't do this anymore, seeing them this way hurt far too much.

"Wait! John please I thought you were dead don't leave now!"

I looked down at them and the position they were in on the couch, close-shoulders almost touching…far too familiar for my liking- I didn't treat either of them right, James had been a dirty little secret that I had basically shot down in favor of Sherlock who I had supposedly loved. I sat back down and closed my eyes;

"I just wanted to see you and tell you I was alive, because you wouldn't stop till you got Lestrade to tell you where I was and I didn't want you to make him feel bad-I was the reason he didn't tell you…I've been such a bastard to both of you, Surly you really don't want me back in your lives."

Nothing, did they hear me? Of course they did, both had very keen hearing. I just didn't know why I had come in person- I had nothing left here. I should just head back to Cardiff and forget all about London and B221 Baker Street.

"Watson, thank you for coming to tell us in person."

Sherlock, his normal calm self. Had it even affected him that he thought I was dead? Why would it? Why would I matter that much to him? For all intensive purposes I had betrayed him.

"John, your beating yourself up aren't you."

Not a question, It didn't sound right to be one anyhow. I looked back up and took a deep breath;

"Of course I am. But then again I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

And that was all I could take, I practically ran out of the room with a hurried goodbye. I didn't wait around to see how they would react.


	13. Man on the Run

**Betraying Sherlock Holmes**

**Word Count:1,269**

**WARNING!:**

**Sherlock H./ James M.**

**John W./James M.**

**A/N: **At the bottom of the chapter!

Thank you for reading Betraying Sherlock Holmes!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Man on the Run

"Did he just?"

James spluttered and gestured towards the doorway.

"Yes, he just put himself down and ran away from us. He dose that, didn't he ever do that to you?"

James shook his head;

"Dear god, he just couldn't get away from us fast enough he was so upset. But what should he be upset about? He didn't think either of us was dead for a whole year!"

James was very much like John in the fact that he was easy to upset, and like John hid it very well unless I was around because he knew he couldn't fool me. Than again he had fooled me, hadn't he?

"I think he was really just surprised to find us like that…Thank you by the way."

He couldn't help but bursting into laughter;

"Well yes that is a wee bit funny; I wonder if we should fetch him- I'm sure Lestrade would tell us if we asked."

I grinned at him;

"Mycroft could do it quicker- we might even beat him home."

James gave me a look;

"Have I told you how devious you are?"

I snorted and stood;

"No but I doubt it would be the last time you do."

John POV

I let out an airy breath as the hot water in my tub surrounded me at just the perfect temperature. Lord after I fled from Sherlock and James I had been so tense, I really just needed to relax right now. After the week I'd had first Jeff and David leave me then Sherlock and James are together… I slid deeper into the calming waters. My life really just went to hell in a hand basket.

"This looks nice."

I yelped and sploshed around, A hand grabbed me and pulled me up a little so I could get a breath of air and not water.

"Sorry John, I didn't mean to scare you that bad."

I looked into soft hazel eyes and pulled away;

"James, what are you doing here?"

He grinned;

"Well I thought since you left us without completing the conversation-"

"James we should leave."

Sherlock said from the doorway, James frowned and looked back at him;

"John has people in his life…I'm sure he doesn't want a fight happening."

No, had- if I'd still had them David would mouth off at them and James would hurt him.

"Will you two get out of the bathroom? Go sit in the living room!"

And they scurried off at my heated words, I just wanted to relax but no they had to follow me home!

Narrative P.O.V

"David, don't they kind of remind you of someone?"

He looked at the building, two men were walking from it talking, heads close together as if trying to solve something…One was tall with curly brown hair and the other shorter with dark hair.

"Holmes is one of them…the other I don't know."

They watched the two men disappear into a car and watched the car leave before heading towards the home of their former lover. Upon entering they found John in quite a state.

"John what happened?"

The man they had grown to love and admire looked up, He shivered a bit and shook his head.

"What? Oh-what are you two doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?"

"Holmes was here with another man…are they lovers?"

John flinched at David's question;

"Yes, they are lovers…I'm not sure for how long though, not that it's really my business."

They flopped onto the couch and John into his favorite chair;

"Were we their replacements? We look enough like the two of them."

A deep sigh scared both Jeffery and David, A single thought ran through their minds; could they have been simply replacements for the men that John obviously loved?

"At first maybe…but being with the both of you for almost six months changed that. I loved the both of you…It's just hard to see them again, and realize what I could have been doing to the two of you. It was the right decision on your parts to break it off with me- I was a right bastard for even befriending you let alone becoming your lover."

They weren't surprised that their ex-lover was putting himself down-they were quite use to him blathering away when they hadn't said a word and making himself into the bad guy and yet they weren't so sure if they believed the man in font of them. He did look devastated, A look they recognized from when they first met him, got him to open up, and talk about his life before he came to Cardiff.

"No it wasn't right what we did to you on finding you weren't Hilton Soames...But that wasn't your fault-you saw something you weren't suppose to and were in witness protection."

David forever honest with his lovers if not always honest with himself;

"You told us the truth and we repay you by breaking up with you…it was wrong of us."

John's eyes watered a bit at the admission;

"I'm sorry I hurt the both of you."

They took that in good graces and returned the sentiment;

"Are you going back to London with them?"

John shook his head;

"I've already told them I'm staying in Cardiff, I'm not that much of a asshole to go back and possibly cause a break in their relationship."

This of course wasn't receipted well, Was he giving up two people he obviously love more than them? True they had left him but they still cared about his welfare.

"John, I know you think it's the right thing and emotionally your heart was invested in us…just not as much as it was in them."

Jeffery said this as evenly as he could and he figured that he might have as well slapped John by the look on his face.

"I…are you trying to say that I. If you think that why did you stay with me for so long? If you thought I still held the torch for someone who would never love me why even be with me?"

Never would love him? Hadn't they? Both men had looked quite emotionally worn out as they walked away from the building.

"Are you saying Holmes and that man don't love you?"

John blinked as if confused;

"Sherlock never loved me-I didn't even know he- I thought he was asexual honestly- finding him in bed with James… well it was a shock."

A really big shock by the way he talked about it, they were completing their thoughts on how John Watson felt, on how John seemed so lost without Sherlock and James.

"Was James one of your former lovers?"

John licked his lips to moisten them, they seemed to have gone dry and the agitation that was close to the surface was starting to make its way into his eyes.

"Yes, me and James use to be lovers but he was never in love with me..."

So an old lover had taken up with someone that John had loved-Had he loved James as well or had he been an outlet for sexual frustration? Just as they had been an emotional outlet?

"Why even allow us to start something with you?"

John looked down at his hands-

"Because I liked the both of you…because you obviously liked me-I was moving on from my old life and entering a new one. Because when it came to it I fell for you both because you two were the best thing to happen to me since I had to fake my death."

**Authors note: **I know that ending it here is a little odd, but I felt the story needed a break think cliff hanger trilogy^_^ Anyhow the Third story is titled Hunting John Watson and the first chapter will be uploaded the same time as this final chapter- I would like to mention that yes I said third story the second I am making doesn't necessarily need to be read for this. That story will be placed as a crossover- Sherlock 2010/ Doctor Who (with a dash of Torchwood) Speaking of did you notice the hints of Torchwood in BSH? I hope so lol I ended up writing Finding the Doctor after I'd already written Hunting John Watson. I was staying up late with friends and then bam! Along comes the thought of Smog- scary dragon from the Hobbit and since the actor who plays Watson is also the one who plays Bilbo…I really though it would be cool to make Watson meet the Doctor and have them do what the doctor dose every day-Have an adventure! I mentioned this to my friends and one of them told me I should write Watson fighting a dragon! Next thing I know it was four in the morning and I'd already finished the first chapter in Finding The Doctor!


End file.
